Sorcerer Class/Phoenix
Your power draws from the immortal flame that fuels the legendary phoenix. You or your ancestors perhaps rendered a phoenix a great service, or you were born in its presence. Whatever the cause, a shard of the phoenix’s power dwells within you. That power is a mixed blessing. Like the mythical creature, you can invoke fiery energy and gain the ability to cheat death itself. This power comes at a cost. The fire within you seethes, demanding to be unleashed. You sometimes find yourself absentmindedly feeding fires. You can’t bear to allow a fire to sputter out. You feel most comfortable while holding a lit torch or sitting in front of a campfire. More importantly, this gift comes with no special protection from fire. You are as vulnerable as any other creature to fiery magic, including your own. Phoenix sorcerers can use their powers to pull themselves back from the brink of death, and all too often their own, rash nature or reliance on destructive magic is what puts them there in the first place. Such sorcerers are wanderers by necessity. The volatile nature of their magic makes other folk nervous. If a fire breaks out in town, a phoenix sorcerer had best flee, whether guilty or not. Fire is a dangerous force, and phoenix sorcerers have a reputation (deserved or not) for reckless behavior, confident that the essence of the phoenix can save them. IGNITE * At 1st level, you gain the ability to start fires with a touch. As an action, you can magically ignite a flammable object you touch with your hand—an object such as a torch, a piece of tinder, or the hem of drapes. MANTLE OF FLAME * Starting at 1st level, you can unleash the phoenix fire that blazes within you. As a bonus action, you magically wreathe yourself in swirling fire, as your eyes glow like hot coals. For 1 minute, you gain the following benefits: ** You shed bright light in a 30-foot radius and dim light for an additional 30 feet. ** Any creature takes fire damage equal to your Charisma modifier if it hits you with a melee attack from within 5 feet of you or if it touches you. ** Whenever you roll fire damage on your turn, the roll gains a bonus to equal to your Charisma modifier. * Once you use this feature, you can’t use it again until you finish a long rest. PHOENIX SPARK * Starting at 6th level, the fiery energy within you grows restless and vengeful. In the face of defeat, it surges outward to preserve you in a fiery roar. If you are reduced to 0 hit points, you can use your reaction to draw on the spark of the phoenix. You are instead reduced to 1 hit point, and each creature within 10 feet of you takes fire damage equal to half your sorcerer level + your Charisma modifier. * If you use this feature while under the effects of your Mantle of Flame, this feature instead deals fire damage equal to your sorcerer level + double your Charisma modifier, and your Mantle of Flame immediately ends. * Once you use this feature, you can’t use it again until you finish a long rest. NOURISHING FIRE * Starting at 14th level, your fire spells soothe and restore you. When you expend a spell slot to cast a spell that includes a fire damage roll, you regain hit points equal to the slot’s level + your Charisma modifier. FORM OF THE PHOENIX * At 18th level, you finally master the spark of fire that dances within you. While under the effect of your Mantle of Flame feature, you gain additional benefits: ** You have a flying speed of 40 feet and can hover. ** You have resistance to all damage. ** If you use your Phoenix Spark, that feature deals an extra 20 fire damage to each creature. Category:Subclasses Category:Sorcerer